


War of the Roses - Part 1 (Dean)

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: War of the Roses [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two cupids try to hit the reader with love arrows. One was ordered to set the reader up with Dean, the other was ordered to set up the reader and Sam.The Cupids have one big war with the reader in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of the Roses - Part 1 (Dean)

 

_ Communication is key in the workplace. Someone should have told the Cupids. _

* * *

“That’s not funny,” you said, punching Sam in the arm. “I do not!.”

“God, Y/N,” Sam laughed. “Every time you fall asleep in the back seat, you start sawing logs. And it’s loud-”

You rolled your eyes, giggling at Sam’s good natured teasing. Of course, Dean was joining right in, giving you just as a hard time as Sam. You loved it.

You picked up your beer and took a long swallow. It was good to relax for a night, hustle some pool, and drink a few beers. You’d been on the go for weeks, this most recent hunt one of the most difficult you’d ever experienced. You were exhausted, both of the Winchesters were exhausted and it was good to let loose for once. You fully intended to enjoy yourself as much as possible before the brothers had to leave again.

You took another swallow of your beer, slammed the nearly empty bottle on the table and shouted “I’m going to the bathroom,” in Dean’s direction.

“Didn’t need to know that,” he yelled back.

You tossed a smile over your shoulder as you made your way through the crowd of people in the bar. You sighed as you stopped at the back of the line leading into the women’s restroom. Of course. Twenty minutes later, you finally emerged from the bathroom. You’d barely gone three steps when some drunk guy fell into your arms, smiling at you and calling you “Joyce.”

You were struggling to stay upright, nearly falling over at the deadweight in your arms. You were trying to figure out how to gracefully dump the drunk guy on the floor when you saw a familiar face among the crowd. 

“Dean!” you yelled.

“Y/N, what the hell?” Dean muttered as he shouldered his way through the crowd.

You gestured for Dean to help you. “Who is that?” he asked as he hurried toward you.

“I have no idea,” you muttered. “Some drunk guy who thinks I’m somebody named Joyce.” A chill snaked down your spine as Dean grabbed the man from the other side and pulled his arm over his shoulder.

The two of you helped him down the hall and dumped him at the nearest table. You didn’t feel really great about leaving him like that, but Dean insisted he’d be fine, taking your hand and pulling you back toward the pool table in the back corner. The feel of your hand engulfed in his sent an unexpected tingle through you.

He held your hand even after you reached the pool table where Sam was currently losing to a young college student. He sat on one of the stools against the wall and to your surprise, he maneuvered you until you were standing between his legs. You leaned against him, practically sitting on his lap. He kept his fingers intertwined with yours and one hand splayed across your lower back, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb in small circles. Every so often it would slip under your t-shirt and brush against your skin. After a few minutes you felt his lips brush across the bare skin of your upper arm, just along the edge of the sleeve of your t-shirt. A shiver ran through you and you had to resist the urge to throw your arms around Dean’s neck and kiss him. 

You weren’t quite sure what was happening. You’d always liked Dean, and sure, you were attracted to him, who wouldn’t be with those perfect features, beautiful apple green eyes, full pink lips and a body to die for. But he was your friend, something you weren’t interested in messing up. 

Except his lips were on your bare skin, moving up your arm, over your collarbone to your neck and you didn’t want him to stop. Ever. He nibbled lightly on your earlobe and you had to stifle a moan. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered in your ear.

You nodded, your heart pounding in your chest. What the hell was happening?

Dean handed you your jacket as he stood up. “Sammy!” he yelled. “I’m taking Y/N home.”

Sam looked over, a confused look on his face. He quickly covered it with a wary smile, waving a hand in the air, then he went back to examining the pool table, though you thought he looked stiff, tense, maybe irritated. But you quickly dismissed the thought as you followed Dean out the door to the Impala. 

You climbed in the front while he hurried around to the driver’s side. Once he was inside, you expected him to start the car to make the drive back to your house, but instead he slid across the seat, grabbed you and pulled you into his arms.

You wrapped your hands around his neck, tracing your tongue over his full lower lip, opening your mouth to let him in, sighing as his tongue slipped into your mouth, a low growl in the back of his throat. He squeezed your waist between his huge hands, holding you tight, kissing you with an unexpected hunger.

* * *

_ “See,” Engelbert laughed. “That’s how you do it!” He laughed delightedly, playfully punching his partner on the shoulder. “Slow build-ups are for pansies. Just get down to business. It worked out perfectly.” _

_ “Are we done?” Wallace grumbled, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t sure about the perfection of the situation, but Engelbert had a tendency to exaggerate and get a little bit prematurely excited, might as well let him have his fun. _

_ “For tonight,” Engelbert said. “We’ll check back later, make sure they’re on the right track.” _

* * *

If you hadn’t pushed Dean away, albeit reluctantly, the two of you would have ended up having sex right there in the front seat of his car. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to have sex with Dean (because oh God, did you ever) you just didn’t want it to be in the front seat of his Impala in the middle of a crowded parking lot. By the time you finally caught your breath long enough to say “Wait,” you were half undressed.

Dean pulled away immediately, dropping his hands to his side. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

You leaned over and kissed him, taking his hand in yours. “Don’t be sorry, Dean,” you said. “Let’s go back to my place, take this someplace a little more private.”

Dean looked at you, one eyebrow raised, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. He pushed himself back behind the wheel of the car, started it and put it in gear. He kept his fingers intertwined with yours on the drive to your place.

You were barely through your front door before Dean was pulling you back into his arms, his lips on your neck, his fingers nimbly releasing the buttons on your blouse. The two of you stumbled down the hall, past the guest bedroom Dean was sharing with Sam and into your room, peeling each other’s clothes off as you walked. Dean had you on the bed the second your last piece of clothing hit the floor, barely giving you time to catch your breath. Not that you really cared, until he dropped to his knees and pulled you to the edge of the bed, a devilish grin crossing his striking features before he dropped his head and began pressing hot, wet kisses to your inner thighs. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” you muttered, trying to push yourself away from him. “You don’t have to, trust me, I am more than turned on.” You felt a blush spreading across your cheeks. You hadn’t been with many guys, being a hunter didn’t allow much time for relationships, just a random, quick hook-up before moving on to the next hunt or heading home. Your last serious relationship had been the boyfriend you’d had the one and only year you’d attended college and the sex had always been kind of weird and awkward, both of you very inexperienced and unsure of yourselves. Your experience in the bedroom was limited at best and you had never, ever had a man go down on you.

One eyebrow shot up as Dean looked at you over the edge of the bed. He put his hand gently on your stomach, holding you still, that grin still on his face as he crawled up your body. He kissed you, soft, gentle kisses that left you wanting more.

“I know I don’t  _ have _ to, Y/N,” he smiled. “But I want to.”

You shook your head. “I’ve never…” You swallowed loudly, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed. 

“Then lay back and enjoy the ride,” he smirked. He took your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. He waited until you gave him the briefest of nods before he traveled back down your body, his lips drifting over your breasts and across your stomach as he made his way back between your legs. He squeezed the fingers on your right hand and let out a breathy sigh, his breath blowing over your clit.

The first touch of his tongue send a jolt of heat right through you and pulled a startled squeak out of your mouth. Your legs tried to close, seemingly on their own accord. Your stomach jumped with nerves and you could feel a light sweat breaking out over your naked body. 

Dean mumbled something incoherent and put his hands on your thighs, holding them open. His mouth closed over you, his tongue sliding easily inside you, tiny delicate flicks that made squirm. He had you gasping within seconds, intense tingles of pleasure literally everywhere on your body. One finger slowly caressed you, lightly massaging your clit, as his tongue moved inside you. When he slowly slid his finger in alongside his tongue, your hips shot off the bed, grinding against his face.

You heard a low, rumbling growl come from Dean, his hands tightened on your waist and it was all Dean’s fingers, Dean’s tongue, Dean’s  _ mouth _ and everything he was doing to you. You screamed as you came, your body responding to him in a way that you had never experienced.

Dean worked you through the orgasm, not releasing you until you lay spent, sprawled across the bed. He crawled up beside you, spooning you, pulling you against his chest, his hard cock brushing against the lips of your pussy. He lifted your leg and eased into you, both of you moaning as he filled you. He held you, not moving, his lips kissing your shoulders gently, waiting as you adjusted to his size. 

You bit your lip, nodding as you pushed back against him. Dean pumped his hips, his hand splayed over your waist, tight, even thrusts that brushed your sweet spot with every push into you. He slid his hand down your stomach, easily finding your clit, rubbing it vigorously as he fucked into you. You felt the heat building, the coil in the pit of your stomach tightening rapidly, your walls clenching around Dean, pulling both of you over the edge into that glorious oblivion. Dean’s mouth closed over the pulse point in your neck, biting gently as he came, while your nails dug into his arm, leaving long, deep scratches, the pleasure washing over you.

You lay wrapped in Dean’s arms, enjoying the aftermath of the most unbelievably amazing sex you’d ever had. Dean was warm, all hard lines of muscles surrounding you, gentle caresses from his calloused fingertips on your skin. He couldn’t seem to stop kissing you, his lips a constant presence on your neck and shoulders. You closed your eyes, sighing contentedly.

Dean sat up and pulled the blankets from the end of the bed over the two of you. You snuggled up next to him, resting your head against his chest, the smell of aftershave, leather and gunpowder mingling with the scent of sex assaulted you, making you giddy with desire all over again. You pressed soft kisses to his chest, smiling.

“What?” Dean chuckled.

“I don’t know,” you smiled up at him. “It’s just, weird, you know? You and me? Never thought that would happen.”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Took me by surprise.” He kissed your forehead. “A good surprise, though. Right?”

“Definitely,” you said, pushing yourself up to lick across that sinfully full bottom lip. “Definitely good.”

* * *

_ Engelbert smiled, almost cockily. He licked his finger and made a checkmark in the air. _

_ “Mission accomplished,” he laughed. “Looks like even the Winchesters aren’t immune to Cupid’s arrows.” _

_ Wallace couldn’t help but smile. It did look like Engelbert was right, his ruse at the bar had worked and Dean Winchester was now head over heels for that female hunter.  _

_ Mission accomplished. Time to move on. _


End file.
